Tammy Lauren
|birthplace = San Diego, California |family = Suzanne Bledsoe Charles Jarrott Guri Weinberg Moshe Weinberg |yearsactive = 1978-present }} Tammy Lauren Vasquez (credited as Tammy Lauren) is an American actress. Biography Lauren was born Tammy Lauren Vasquez in San Diego, California, on November 16, 1968. Her mother is Suzanne Bledsoe, who worked as a talent manager, and her stepfather was British film and TV director Charles Jarrott. As a child, she started an acting career. Her debut was in the role of Melissa Turner in the one-season TV series Who's Watching the Kids, which aired in 1978. This was followed by an appearance on the short-lived sitcom Out of the Blue, which aired the following year. Lauren's guest-star appearances included TV shows as Angie, Mork & Mindy, Fantasy Island, The Facts of Life, Family Ties, and Little House on the Prairie. Later on, Lauren starred in Disney's The Last Flight of Noah's Ark. She also landed a recurring role on the CBS-produced daytime drama series The Young and the Restless, in which she portrayed Maggie Sullivan. In addition, she costarred in a multitude of other TV productions, including the movies Tattle: When To Tell On a Friend, Crime of Innocence, and the 1988 remake I Saw What You Did. On TV, Lauren portrayed Ginger Szabo on Homefront; and has also landed recurring roles on Home Improvement, Wanda at Large, Martial Law, and Walker, Texas Ranger. She also guest-starred in an episode of MacGyver and an episode of Two and a Half Men. In 2014, Lauren appeared on Criminal Minds. In her personal life, Lauren is married to Israeli actor Guri Weinberg, whose father Moshe was killed in the Munich massacre. On Criminal Minds Lauren portrayed Liz Foley, a woman abducted and fatally infected by a serial killer in the Season Nine episode "Rabid". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Rabid" (2014) TV episode - Liz Foley *Madison Avery (2010) as Madison Avery *The Young and the Restless (2006-2008) as Detective Maggie Sullivan (107 episodes) *Two and a Half Men (2007) as Shannon *The Game (2007) as Jordan *Crossing Jordan (2005) as Faye Vaughn *Wanda at Large (2003) as Jenny Hawkins (5 episodes) *The Drew Carey Show (2003) as Lily (4 episodes) *That's Life (2002) as Kristi Dutton *Home Improvement (1997-1999) as Patty (7 episodes) *Martial Law (1998) as Det. Dana Dickson (5 episodes) *Honeymoon (1997) as Debra *The Visitor (1997) as Charlotte MacArthur (2 episodes) *Mad City (1997) as Miss Rose *Wishmaster (1997) as Alexandra Amberson *Walker, Texas Ranger (1997) as Roberta "Bobbie" Hunt (2 episodes) *Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996) as Meg Andrews *Dave's World (1994-1995) as Julie (4 episodes) *Radioland Murders (1994) as In the Mood Bandleader *Grace Under Fire (1994) as Tracy Lynde *Diagnosis Murder (1994) as Leah Foxworth *Sisters (1994) as Evelyn Barrington (2 episodes) *Matlock (1994) as Pat Preston *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1987-1993) as Jackie Rosen/Elizabeth "Lizzie" Stern/Karen Webb (3 episodes) *Homefront (1991-1993) as Ginger Szabo (41 episodes) *Chains of Gold (1991) as Rachel Burke *Deadly Nightmares (1989) as Ashlyn *Valerie (1989) as Lisa *Desperate for Love (1989) as Lily Becker *ABC Afterschool Specials (1988) as Colleen McNeil *The People Across the Lake (1988) as Lisa Yoman *The Bronx Zoo (1988) as Linda *I Saw What You Did (1988) as Lisa Harris *Tiger Warsaw (1988) as Flashy Lady *Family Ties (1987) as Marilyn Keaton (2 episodes) *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1987) as Jennifer Davis *The Stepford Children (1987) as Mary Harding *Fresno (1986) as Candy Cane (TV miniseries) *Morningstar/Eveningstar (1986) as Lisa Thurston (7 episodes) *MacGyver (1986) as Lisa Allen *Crime of Innocence (1985) as Rene Peterson *The Best Times (1985) as Giselle Kraft (6 episodes) *Playing with Fire (1985) as Pamela Fredericks *E/R (1984) as Sheila Dixon *Things Are Looking Up (1984) as Giselle Kraft *M.A.D.D.: Mothers Against Drunk Drivers (1983) as Chandler Doherty *CHiPs (1980-1983) as Becky Lou/Cheryl Marshall (3 episodes) *Little House on the Prairie (1982) as Elizabeth Stark *The Kid with the Broken Halo (1982) as Diana McNulty *The Facts of Life (1982) as Kristy *Little Darlings (1982) as Farris Whitney *Nuts and Bolts (1981) as Lucy Fenton *Here's Boomer (1980) as Jenny *The Last Flight of Noah's Ark (1980) as Julie *Quincy M.E. (1980) as Milly "Pele" Royce *Out of the Blue (1979) as Stacey Richards (12 episodes) *Angie (1979) as Hillary (12 episodes) *Mork & Mindy (1979) as Holly *Who's Watching the Kids (1978-1979) as Melissa Turner (11 episodes) *Fantasy Island (1978) as Tracy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses